Kagomes cousin
by Dinosaur0rider
Summary: Kagomes cousin Sam comes to visit her from Japan
1. Chapter 1

I don't own inuyasha I wish I did.

Chapter 1

So we start our story with Kagome running out the door to school.  
Kagomes mom yelled after her, "Don't forget that your cousin is coming here for the rest of the year." Kagome totally forgot that her cousin was coming. She turned around and just kept running until she was at school day seemed longer than usual.  
When school was over her friend Eri said, "Kagome I heard a cousin of yours is coming to stay at your place for the rest of the year."

Kagome was shocked to find out that her friends knew about her cousin coming to friends asked her what his name is Kagome said it was Seems They Want To Meet Him Kagome thought to herself.

Later, when Kagome walked in the door a boy no older than 16 was standing infront of her. He turned around and hugged Kagome.  
When they finished hugging Kagome looked at her cousin he had black hair, blue eyes, was about half a foot taller than her.  
He was well built for someone who lived in America Kagome thought to herself. Kagome can you show Sam his room.

Sure mom Kagome said she was supposed to got back to feudal Japan tonight hopefully Inuyasha doesn't break in and drag her back.  
Sam might get suspisous about Inuyasha. When Kagome was about to leave Sam's room He said thank you Kagome. Kagome said it wasn't a problem.  
The next day Kagome decided to sneak off to the well. she hopped out her window ran to the well. Sam looked out his window suprised to see Kagome with a huge backpack on her back. So Sam went outside ran into the well house and Kagome was gone. He looked around to see if she was hiding but to no avail. He decided to look down the to see if she was down there. HE yelled her name hearing nothing he was about to turn around when it felt like something pushed him in the well.

End of Chapter 1

sorry for a short chapter this is my first Fanfic I just need to get used to it first. Dino Rider 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did Chapter 2

Sam fell down the well and saw a bright light appear from no where.  
He then blacked out. When he Awoke he noticed he was still in the well he climbed out of it and looked around. He said stuff like I am dead or I am dreaming. So he decided to walk around he noticed a path and followed it. He ended up looking down at a village. At that instant he saw the familiar huge backpack in the village. He ran to catch up with but, it was to far away when he made it into the village.  
He thought it would be easy to find it cause size of it was really big.

He dicided to walk around and ask for her. He asked the first farmer he saw. Hey do you know where Kagome is. His reply was Do you mean Lady Kagome. Sure I guess? She is at Keade's hut. Where is that.  
It is over there he pointed towards a hut.I said thank you.  
I walk to the hut to find Kagome, a man in a purple dress,  
a girl in armor, and a boy with a red Kimono, and a little kid with a tail. They all turned toward him. Kagome was surprised to see him Then the boy in the red kimono said who the hell are you? Kagome quickly says he is my cousin. Suddenly the little boy with a tail said he smells like you Inuyasha. What the hell how could he smell like me when he is human. I just stood there for a moment and then ran into the woods.

Kagome yelled at Inuyasha to go after me becuase the demons could easily kill me. Inuyasha said, "no damn way." Kagome said o.k.  
I will go myself she started towards the doors then stopped sudden and said sit boy all she heard was a thump and ran after Sam.  
I thought I saw something running after mne in the woods so I kept running. I hit a clearing and saw a man in a baboon suit.  
He threw something at the ground and a huge snake appered in front of me. That scared me a little but, turned around to run but the snake was all around me. I couldn't get away I would have to fight.  
Good thing I lived in America was home schooled I took off my hat and there were two dog ears on my head. The man in the baboon suit hadn't counted on this he thought that I was probably some strong human or monk.

He quickly disappered I made quick work of the snake and laid down in the sun. I heard ruffling in the leaves and put my hat back on.  
It was Kagome see say the snake then she saw me on the ground.  
She ran toward me and saw i was just laying down. How did you do that Sam. I said, "let's just say i am very well prepared for this."  
How do we get back to the Modern Era. She said just jump back down the well. She said she would show me back to it. When we got there there was a man in a wolf pelt and had a tail. This is the weirdest day yet. First, I fell down a well, went back to the Fuedal Era, Blacked out a bit and woke up with a huge snake around me.

So back to the man in front of us. He said, "step away from Kagome you demon." Kagome and I said what at the same time. The boy said,  
"I see you have a piece of the Shikon Jewel in your chest i'm not that stupid." he said. Kagome said Koga stop. Get away from him Kagome he is dangerous. I said i'm not dangerous at all Koga.  
Really he said. He started to punch me but I blocked every one of them. Kagome was suprised at this. Then I hit him and send him flying. He runs back at me and and we continue to fight. Then Inuyasha and his gang show up.

End of Chapter 2

If this is still to short sorry please leave a reveiw and ideas for Chapter 3 the more the merrier I think?  
Dino rider


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Inuyasha I wish I did Chapter 3

Inuyasha and his gang show up to Me and Koga fighting.  
Koga throws a couple punches at me I block most of them.  
I flew about 10 feet backwards and was still standing.  
I ran up to Koga and punched him in the gut he flew 5 feet in the air and blood dripped from his mouth. He landed hard on the ground. He then got up slowly.  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They just watched as Koga and I fought each other.  
All of a sudden Naraku pops out of the trees behind them Sam and Koga still fighting themselves didn't notice Naraku.

Kagome yelled, "Sam Koga Naraku is behind you."  
But it was a little late when they turn to him. He makes a perfect hole right in both their guts.  
Sam and Koga both fell to the ground. Inuyasha jumped in and hit Naraku with the Wind Scar.  
Naraku turned into a wooden puppet sliced in two.  
"Damn him and his damn puppets." Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome ran towards Sam and Koga. Both had holes in them but Sams was about half the size of Koga's. She bandaged them both up.

About half an hour later Sam woke up at Keade's hut. He was still dizzy from the blood lose but other than that he was fine. Koga was next to him still sleeping. Kagome and Keade both came into the hut. Kagome ran over to Sam and gave him a hug. I can beleive you are o.k. she said. "Well he is a demon." Keade says. What Kagome half yelled. No he isn't how could he he is my cousin and lives in Damn America. How the Hell could he be a demon.

He may live in America but it doesn't matter where he is from he is a demon and a powerful on at that. Keade said.  
Koga started to stir and got up almost immediately after that. He said thanks than ran away. Kagome was still in shock that her cousin was a demon. She didn't even notice Koga left.

Keade wondered how Sam even got a piece of the shard in the first place.

End of Chapter 3

Short I know I am working on making it longer leave reviews please.

Dino rider


End file.
